


Lost and Found

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Remus, Desi James Potter, Found Family, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Holidays, M/M, Mexican-American Remus, Sirius is a sweetheart, Thanksgiving, baker Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius has been struck with the inspiration to host a Thanksgiving dinner for James' American friend. James is hesitant but goes along with it. Remus is surprised when he asked to two Thanksgiving dinners in one day then comes to a very quick and sort of wonderful realization. Lily's just there for a laugh.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic of my 12+ Fics of Christmas!! I've been prompted by @starstruck4moony, @elemtee, and @siriuslygreyeyed over on tumblr. I have quite a few prompts but I'm open to more holiday ones so you can drop some ideas in the comments here or over on tumblr at @marlenemckinn in my ask box.
> 
> Prompt: Remus has lost his family, so his co-worker James invites him over for the holiday festivities, where Remus finally meets James’ brother

One Sunday in mid-November after dinner with the Potters, Sirius was driving back to their flat with James. James was talking about the bloke that worked in the same department as him at Hogwarts University, where he was earning his Ph.D. “I feel bad for him. His parents both died, he moved away from the states. He’s been down lately, I can tell.” James looked rather upset about the whole thing. He had grown close to this Remus bloke since May when he moved out here to start at the school. “It’s almost Thanksgiving, I’m pretty sure it’s the first holiday without them and without being over in the US. I think, he doesn’t talk about it too much. I don’t blame him.”

“We should give him a proper American Thanksgiving.” Sirius suggested to James. He had never celebrated Thanksgiving before but it looked pretty brilliant to him on telly. All those Friends episodes were always the best. “We could invite some of the mates he has in the department, we’ll get a few people together. I’m sure mum and dad would love to have another excuse to have people over for dinner.”

“I don’t know, that’d be weird, wouldn’t it? He doesn’t know everyone.”

“What’s weird is I haven’t met this bloke. That’s what’s weird.” Sirius complained.

“No, it’s not weird. It’s just that I have two separate lives.”

“I’ve met Lily, Dorcas, and Mary. You work with all of those people.”

“Remus doesn’t like to go out much when we socialize all together. Ironically when he has gone out, you haven’t.” James pointed out to him. “I think he’s coming out of his shell a little more.”

“Well, having him over will help you get him all the way out. Maybe he’s looking for someone to be there for him but he’s just not sure how to go about it. Doing this could show that you’re a good mate for him to have.”

“I don’t know, I’ll talk to him and mum to see what they say. I don’t want to force it on to him.”

“James, you do that shite. You suffocate people with your love and acceptance. That’s how I ended up your sodding brother.” Sirius said. He didn’t have to remind James of how much Sirius pushed him and the Potters away when he was younger after leaving his abusive family. The Potters did everything in their power to get him to see that he was loved and cared for. They had since he met them during his time at Eton with Prongs but at 16, he needed them even if he pretended that he didn’t.

“Okay, okay, I’ll see what I can do. Why do you even care?”

Sirius shrugged, “I guess because of everything you’ve done for me. Found family’s important.”

“That’s one of the sweetest things you’ve ever said.” James snickered then patted his shoulder.

“I’ve learned from the best,” Sirius grinned at the other man. “Let me know if I can make anything special for him. I’ll try to get a brilliant pie recipe and test it out at the bakery!” He spoke eagerly.

“You’re always looking for an excuse to make something new.”

“Well, Molly lets me have free reign of the kitchen because I’m so good.”

“The ego on you, no wonder you’re single.”

“I’ve been flirting with an American bloke, you know? He comes in every Tuesday afternoon for coffee and something sweet. Oh! I can ask him about Thanksgiving and what we should do for this Remus.” Sirius thought about the handsome man with the curly brown hair and big hazel eyes.

“You’re talking about this mysterious Moony right now?”

“Yes, maybe I can get him to come to the dinner. A fellow American. They can talk about beer and guns and shite.”

“Remus isn’t really like that.” James snorted, pulling into their parking space. “But it might be nice for him to have another touchstone. Maybe you can get a cute boyfriend out of it.”

Sirius could only hope. But that was second to making sure this bloke had a nice Thanksgiving. He could only imagine how hard it must before him after losing his family and moving overseas. Sirius didn’t know what it was like to be close with his family when he was younger. Now though, he could have some understanding over the pain that Remus might be feeling. Sirius wished that could take away just a little bit of that pain.

***

James spun in his chair in the cubicle. He was in the offices of the engineering department at Hogwarts waiting for Remus to come back from his lecture. It was Tuesday and Remus always had to leave early on Tuesdays for a meeting so, he didn’t have much time to catch him. But he didn’t see the man Monday because James was off campus at a symposium. James wanted to extend his invitation to their makeshift Thanksgiving dinner.

It was interesting to him that Sirius wanted to invite Remus over for a holiday they didn’t even celebrate. James felt bad for Remus but he wasn’t sure if it could be fixed with a meal. Though, after talking to their mum about it, James knew that they had to make an effort. The bloke was basically alone in a foreign country on a holiday that was apparently a big deal in the states. They were Potters, they did these things for other people.

The door to the office opened and Remus came in. James watched the tall bloke’s head bob through the maze of cubicles. Occasionally he stopped and talked to someone. James grinned as Remus got closer and waved a hand at the man. “What’s up, James?”

“Hey, Remus, how’s the day going so far?”

“Pretty awesome.” Remus shrugged. “I saw Umbridge drop her coffee down that hideous pink power suit. That was nice.”

James laughed at the thought. She was a generally terrible person and a bad professor. “That’s nice, can I make your day better?”

“You can try.” Remus leaned on the partition of James’ cubicle.

“So, I know you’re new here and you don’t have many really good mates yet.”

Remus nodded, looking slightly skeptical at where this was going. “Go on.”

“I wanted to host a true American Thanksgiving for you. Well, my mother does because she’s the hostess with the mostest.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Remus. I would say we’re pretty good mates, with the exception of the fact that you haven’t met my best mate/brother. That will be fixed if you let us host your Thanksgiving.”

“All right.” Remus laughed. “You want to do this?”

“Yes, I’ve actually really built it up in my brain about how awesome it’s going to be so I hope you’re not joking when you say all right.”

“Nah, man, if you want to. I don’t want to impose.”

“Oh, you’re not imposing. The only issue is the Thursday of Thanksgiving my mother can’t do BUT we can either do that Friday or Saturday.”

“Well, we celebrate Friendsgiving in the US too and that’s not on the day of, so this can be a Friendsgiving.”

“Friendsgiving! I like it. Fantastic. What do you want? What should we have for food?”

“I don’t know, whatever you’re comfortable with making.”

“We can make anything.” James said. He didn’t want to point out that there were highly trained chefs that worked for his family.

“Turkey, mashed potatoes, I don’t know.”

“What else?.”

Remus paused then shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. The turkey and mashed potatoes are fine.”

“We’ll Google it.”

“You don’t have to do any of this.”

“I want to do it. It was actually it was my brother’s idea so I shouldn’t take full credit. I was saying how you’re here and not celebrating Thanksgiving for the first time in your life.”

Remus furrowed his brow, “Why are you talking about me to your brother?”

“Because we’re mates.”

“Right.” Remus laughed. “Okay, so this is your brother’s idea, who I’ve never met?”

“Exactly! He’s a great person. You’ll love him. I was thinking we could invite Lily, Mary, Alice and her boyfriend, and Dorcas and her girlfriend.”

“Lily, huh? Sure this isn’t an elaborate way for you to get Lily Evans to go on a date with you?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“What? No!” James acted more shocked than he should have. He knew all along that he was going to be inviting the amazing Lily Evans over. He had been trying to get her to notice him since he met her last May. They had become friends but James wasn’t sure what to do next about it.

“Sure… but I’ll go just because Lily said you have some sort of mansion or whatever. I’d like to see it.”

“I don’t have a — she talks about me?” James’ eyes widened.

“Ha, well, if anything I’ll get to see you make an ass out of yourself too.” Remus looked at his phone. “So, next Saturday?”

“Yes, I’ll pick you up.”

“Where is it?”

“Kensington.”

“I’ll take the Tube.” Remus shook his head. “Just tell me the time and I’ll be there — with Lily.” Remus was her roommate so James hoped she would join him no matter what.

“Brilliant! I’ll talk to mum to make sure the time and if Friday or Saturday is a better fit.”

Remus nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ve got to go.”

***

The Burrow was Remus’ favorite coffee shop in London. It reminded him a little bit of a place back in Portland that he frequented before it all went sideways. Even though The Burrow was out of his way normally, it was close to the therapist that he saw on Tuesdays. He would go to therapy after a lecture at the university then go to The Burrow afterward.

Not only did The Burrow contain amazing coffee and delicious baked goods, but the head baker was also gorgeous. Remus enjoyed their back and forth flirting with the person who he had called Padfoot because of the shirt with a big black dog he had on it their first meeting. In turn the other man called him Moony because of the moon tattoos up his forearm. He probably should have known the man’s name by now but he almost didn’t want it. Remus thought it might break their whole flirting facade and make things more real if they revealed too much about themselves.

At the time Remus went, the shop was generally quiet. It was normally Padfoot and a couple of women in their early twenties behind the counter. One of them had shocking pink hair who was a bit clumsy and the other was an icy blond with a French accent. The two women spent most of their time chatty quietly while Remus was in the shop. There were always at least two other customers in there as well.

The head baker was the most perfect person that Remus had ever seen. He was gender fluid but generally preferred he/him pronouns. Remus was sure to clarify that with him after he was all flustered when he was wearing his hair in braids with dark lipstick and a perfect cat eye. Padfoot said he/she/they were fine, as long as it was not it or thing or that. That was completely different, which made complete sense to Remus. Remus told him to let him know if he was feeling otherwise. The other man seemed to appreciate that because from that point on he began flirting very overtly with him.

“Moony!” Padfoot said with a big grin as Remus came through the door of the shop. His hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Remus could look at his facial features all day, they were perfect and old poets would probably write ridiculous sonnets about it. They made Remus want to get out his sketchbook and draw him. Padfoot was wearing an old, worn out Rolling Stones shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Remus had noticed that was a favorite of Padfoot’s. “I made pumpkin pie with my own whipped cream. I need you to tell me if it’s American enough.”

Remus furrowed his brow, “What?” This was one too many Thanksgiving-esque questions for one day. He was in London, right? He had not seen one ad for Thanksgiving. They were all on to Christmas.

“So, my brother’s office mate, he’s in town from the states. Like you, actually. But this bloke doesn’t have anyone, according to my brother. I don’t know if he’s being a dramatic arsehole or whatever but I thought it’d be nice to throw a Thanksgiving dinner for him.”

Remus blinked a few times then shook his head. This couldn’t be James’ brother, could it? They looked nothing alike. Not that it could mean a thing because there was an adoption. Remus was feeling a little thrown because James Potter was a tall Desi man with bad hair. In front of him was a shorter Eastern Asian guy with insanely nice hair. Padfoot looked more like the pink haired girl’s brother if Remus wanted to compare. “That seems like a lot.”

The man behind the counter blushed then ducked behind the pastry case to reach for the pumpkin pie in it. “I went — I know how important a found family is. From what I understand, this bloke needs one.”

Even if this wasn’t James’ brother and this was a discussion about another random American man going through the very same thing in London at this very moment, Remus was touched. The other man was so genuine about this all. “That’s really nice, Padfoot.”

“Will you please tell me all about American Thanksgiving and if this pie is decent while you have your coffee and I have my tea? I need advice and you’re perfect.”

Remus laughed, wondering if he should tell the other man that he was James Potter’s workmate. What if he was wrong and just assuming it was about him? Or what if it made the baker act all weird? “I don’t know about perfect but I can offer some ideas."

“Take these and pick a table. I’ll join you in a second with the drinks.” The baker handed him two plates with a slice of pie each on them. Each slice had a perfect dollop of whipped cream.

Normally, Padfoot joining him would make him happy. He didn’t always have time to sit with Remus. Today, he was somewhat nervous. He felt like he should say something about the fact that he was the man he was planning Thanksgiving for. Then another part of him was telling him to go with it because it would be kind of funny if he just showed up next Saturday and Padfoot looked completely gobsmacked. Yeah, that actually sounded like a nice plan. If anything, he’d a get a good laugh. The other man did have a good sense of humor so if it all worked out, he’d probably find it hilarious.

“Eat it!” Padfoot said excitedly as he set the coffee and tea on the table. He also had a notebook and a pencil tucked under his arm. “Please, I’ve been dying to know if it’s any good.”

Remus laughed then picked up his fork. He slid the fork sideways through the filling then the crust before scooping it up and into his mouth. “This is delicious and I’m not even that big of a fan of pumpkin pie.”

“You’re not?” Padfoot looked a little concerned. “What then?”

“I’m more of a pecan pie person.” He shrugged. “But this is really good, Padfoot.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever made that before. I’ll try it.” The baker noted the pie in his notebook.

“So, you’re planning this Thanksgiving dinner…”

“Yes, tell me everything I need to know.”

Remus chuckled at the other man’s excitement. “Well, okay, so there has to be a turkey with stuffing. Cranberry sauce — the kind that comes out of a can. I don’t think it has real cranberries in it but can cranberry is where it’s at.”

Padfoot wrote quickly, “What else?”

“Garlic mashed potatoes. Corn and it should be on the cob. Green bean casserole with the crunchy onions on the top.” Remus thought back to his family’s table set up from when he was younger. Even though they had died in a car accident just over a year ago, he hadn’t had Thanksgiving at his parents in a few years. Remus was always off at college across the country or traveling during the break. Now he was never going to get it back. He tried hard not to dwell on that. He had just had a great session and didn’t want to dive into those thoughts for now. He needed to keep it light for a little while.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing, ah, my mom was Mexican so we always had cornbread with jalapeños in it and tamales. Lots of tamales.”

“Tamales.” Padfoot tried to copy Remus’ accent but failed. It was adorable. “That’s not usual for everyone?”

“Unless he’s Mexican-American, I don’t think so. I’d go to white people’s Thanksgiving when I was in college and I never saw anything spicy on the table. Also, no tamales in sight.” Remus shrugged. But Remus was Mexican-American and the person was that Sirius was talking about was most likely Mexican-American because it was freaking Remus. “Oh, there was always champurrado too.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a bit like a thicker version of hot chocolate.” He answered vaguely. He didn’t expect the baker to get into that because he never expected him to make it.

“How do you spell it?”

Remus snickered, “What if he’s not Mexican-American?” He was though.

“Well, I was hoping you’d be interested in coming by to seeing you’re from The States. I only know one person who is outside of this person that we’re doing the dinner for.” Padfoot reasoned with him. “I’d love for you to come. We’re having it next Friday or Saturday at my mum’s place. When you come by next Tuesday I’ll have a firm day.”

Next Friday or Saturday, yep, there was no doubt this was James’ brother Sirius. Shit, what a small world. Remus had to go and get a crush on this person? Out of all the people in the universe it had to be someone who was related to a person he worked with. He had no idea that Sirius was a baker nor did he have any idea he looked like the man sitting across from him biting his lip thoughtfully. “Will you come?”

“Ah — sure.” Remus nodded. “Sure, I will.”

Sirius beamed from ear to ear. “This is going to be brilliant. I love new friends. You’ll love everyone. I don’t know this bloke but if Jamie likes him then I know he’s fine.”

Jamie, yep. Remus tried hard not to laugh. This is insane.

“So, spell me that hot chocolate but not hot chocolate’s name. I want to make it for you.”

Remus sighed. He probably should have just come out with it but Sirius just seemed too adorable not to pull this on him. He hoped the other man would laugh about it because Remus knew that James would.

***

By Saturday noontime, Sirius was bouncing off the walls with excitement. His crush was going to be coming to the Potter’s house for dinner. Not that he knew his crush’s real name but that was all going to be taken care of tonight. He was going to have a boyfriend by the end of this and give some nice bloke a good American Thanksgiving, he thought as he prepared the champurrado. Sirius hoped that he wasn’t fucking it up. He asked Marta, the chef Effie had hired to help prepare the meal, if he was doing it right about nine hundred times. She assured him that he was on the right track.

“Let me get this straight,” James said coming into the kitchen. “You’re basing our entire meal off this Moony fellow you’ve been flirting with? I don’t think Remus is Mexican.”

“You never know. Plus, there’s plenty of non-Mexican-American food on the table. Moony’s away from his family too. It should be nice for him as well.”

“You don’t even know this bloke’s name and you’re trying to seduce him with food.”

“I’ve been trying to seduce him with food since he walked into The Burrow a few months back. He’s finally going to see me outside of work and I’m going to learn his real name.”

James laughed and shook his head. “This is one of the most ridiculous things you’ve ever done. It started off sweet with wanting to help Remus out but then it turned into this.”

“I’m still being kind — to both of them.” Sirius glared at James. “Now, excuse me because my pecan pie is almost done and I still have a lot of work to do.”

“Whatever.”

“And you’re getting Lily to come, right? So, this is perfect.”

James said nothing as he left the kitchen to Sirius, Marta, and the sous chef.

***

Remus was starting to feel a little nervous as he and Lily walked up to the Potter’s door. He felt like he should have been honest with either James or Sirius — probably both. Now he was feeling stressed out about this and trying his best not to be too emotional because he was missing his parents a lot this week with it being Thanksgiving and Christmas was fast approaching.

“Ready?” Lily was grinning from ear to ear. She was excited to see both James and Sirius’ reactions. Remus had told her all about the miscommunication and coincidences. She thought it would make a great movie.

“Yeah.” Remus nodded as she rang the doorbell. “I hope they find it funny.”

“They will because they seem like just the type of people who would do something like this to someone else.”

The door swung open and James was there with a big smile. “You’re the first guests to arrive! Perfect, seeing as Remus the guest of honor.”

“Remus is here? I am so excited to finally meet — Moony?” Sirius appeared from around the corner. His eyes went wide and his lips formed a little ‘o’. Remus noticed he was wearing that dark red lipstick that drove him a little crazy.

“Hi Padfoot.” Remus smiled then James made a weird screeching sound.

Lily furrowed her brow and looked at James like he had five head. “What was that sound?”

“You’re Moony? You’re the American bloke that’s flirting with Sirius? Oh my god! This Remus!” James looked as if he was containing himself from actually jumping up and down.

“You knew? How long did you know?” Sirius moved closer to them.

“Only since last Tuesday when I was asked about Thanksgiving twice in like three hours and was invited to the same dinner.” Remus laughed.

Sirius put a hand over his face then took a deep breath. He looked like he was trying very hard to compose himself. “Can I show you the food?”

“You’re taking this well.” Lily gave a nod. “James, I want a drink.”

“Yeah, sure, of course. Remus, Sirius?”

“Ah, whatever you’re having is fine.” Remus told James.

“Red wine.” Sirius said before putting a hand on Remus’s elbow. “I hope I did this stuff right.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Remus told Sirius as they began to walk. “I’m sorry didn’t say anything.”

“No, don’t be, I think it’s sort of funny. I’m actually thankful for it. Has James ever said anything about me?”

“Just vague things and referred to you as his brother but that’s it. He’s said your name, Sirius too but I’ve never thought it was you. He did say this was all your idea and that’s sweet and how you were acting when you were talking about it with me…” Remus smiled, stopping in the middle of the hallway they were walking down.

“Really?”

“Absolutely. You’re sweet, I wish that I could have got the balls to say something to you before about how I’d like to go on a date with you.” Remus explained. “I didn’t want to be some weird guy who was taking advantage of your customer service.”

“I don’t give customer service like that to everyone.” Sirius snickered then leaned up on his tiptoes to press his lips to Remus’. “So, now that we know each other, do you fancy a date?”

“I do fancy a date.” Remus nodded. “I really really do.”

“Brilliant, let’s plan one after this. First, I want to show you the food.”

Sirius dragged him into the large kitchen where two women were working. It smelt so much like home that it was almost jarring to him. There was turkey, pecan pie, mashed potatoes, green beans, tamales, cornbread, and champurrado. “You didn’t have to actually make this.”

“Of course I did.” Sirius shrugged a shoulder as if this whole thing was nothing.

Remus looked up and tried to stop the tears welling in his eyes. “Thank you again.”

“It’s okay to cry, you know, it’s fine.” Sirius reached up and wiped the tears that were running down Remus’ face.

“I know it is, I just didn’t want to do it here.”

“Everyone else is up in the sitting room, Marta and Rachel don’t care and neither do I.”

“You’re so insanely sweet that it almost makes my teeth ache.”

“You don’t know me well enough yet. I can be a real prick.” Sirius handed him a napkin.

Remus wiped his eyes with a laugh. “I don’t.”

“You will though.”

“I will.”

Remus got himself together and enjoyed the rest of the day. The house was full of his friends from work and the Potters, who were all amazing. He couldn’t get over Sirius going out of his way to make Remus, who he thought he didn’t know, happy. Or the fact that he made the champurrado and the tamales that weren’t half as bad as Remus thought they might be. Remus hadn’t had such a great Thanksgiving in years. He was just so grateful.

***

The Tuesday before Christmas, Sirius felt like he was up to his ears in orders for the holiday. For the first time in what felt like ten hours, he went out front to see if Remus was in yet. They had been dating since Thanksgiving and taking things slow. Sirius didn’t believe it when the man walked into the Potter’s and it all clicked. None of that mattered because Remus was dating him now.

“Oh, you look tired.” Remus glanced up from the pastry display. “Are you sure you want to go out tonight?”

Sirius yawned then shrugged, “Maybe not out, how about take away and snuggling in my bed while watching a movie?”

“That sounds good. James is coming over so I need to get out of the flat anyway.” Remus made a face. Lily and James had been dating since Thanksgiving as well. Sirius loved the holiday now, he couldn’t wait to celebrate it again next year. “Have time for a coffee now? You look like you could use a break.”

“Yeah, I’ll join you.” Sirius took off his apron. “What do you want?”

Remus picked out the reindeer cookie and took two of them over to the squashy sofa by the window as Sirius got the drinks. He smiled when Sirius joined him with a long sigh. Sirius set the cups down on the table in front of them then rested his head on Remus’ shoulder. He wanted to fall asleep against his boyfriend. “I love you.” Remus said.

Sirius sat up straight, “You do?”

“Of course,” Remus kissed him quickly. “You’re amazing and kind hearted. You made a wonderful Thanksgiving meal for a stranger.”

“Who ended up being you.”

“Whatever, still sweet. You can also be kind of a prick but I like that.” Remus snorted a laugh. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius smiled.

“You’re wearing my favorite lipstick.”

“Is that why you love me?”

“No, but that’s why I’m going to do that thing you like later tonight.”

Sirius blushed and buried his face into Remus’ shoulder.

“You’re perfect.”

“Not really.” Sirius shrugged. “But you are.”

Remus hugged him tightly.

“You’re coming for Christmas, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss another Potter party, especially one with you there.” He kissed the top of Sirius’ head.


End file.
